FREE!
by Rize-chan
Summary: Min Yoongi seorang perenang berbakat yang tidak pernah peduli dengan rekornya bertemu dengan Park Jimin, seseorang yang sangat berambisi menjadi perenang dunia. Apalagi setelah dia bertemu dengan Yoongi. Namun, persahabatan itu menjadi pudar karena Yoongi.../"Aku tidak peduli dengan rekorku."/"Aku ingin balapan yang sesungguhnya!"/YOONMIN/REMAKE ANIME FREE!/CH. 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**johayo-kaisoo**

 **Min Yoongi seorang perenang berbakat yang tidak pernah peduli dengan rekornya bertemu dengan Park Jimin, seseorang yang sangat berambisi menjadi perenang dunia. Apalagi setelah dia bertemu dengan Yoongi. Namun, persahabatan itu menjadi pudar karena Yoongi.../"Aku tidak peduli dengan rekorku."/"Aku ingin balapan yang sesungguhnya!"/"Aku tidak mau berenang untukmu."/"Kau harus berenang untukku."**

 **FREE!/BANGTAN FIC/YOONMIN/YOONGI –SUGA- X JIMIN/BOYXBOY/T/Chaptered/FF REMAKE ANIME "FREE!"/Pasti udah banyak yang tahu lah ya, anime lama -_-/DLDR!**

.

.

.

.

Prolog

.

.

 **Air itu hidup.**

 **Sekali kau masuk kedalamnya, dia akan mengeluarkan cakranya dan menyerang.**

 **Tapi tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.**

 **Jangan melawan air.**

 **Ayunkan jari-jarimu ke permukaan dan julurkan dengan lebar.**

 **Kemudian ayunkan tubuhmu mengikuti gerakan tangan.**

 **Gerakkan lenganmu, kepalamu, dadamu...**

.

"Cara dia berenang pasti lancar sekali."

"Ya. Seperti lumba-lumba!"

Dua anak lelaki itu terus menatap takjub Min Yoongi. Bocah berperawakan kecil dengan rambut hitam mengkilat.

Sebenarnya, tak ada yang perlu kau kagumi dari bocah sebelas tahun itu. Dia hanya salah satu siswa biasa dari ratusan siswa biasa lain di sekolahnya. Tapi, kau harus menarik lagi kata-katamu begitu melihatnya berenang. Dia menjadi lebih dari siswa biasa.

.

Kekehan Namjoon berhenti begitu saja ketika manik matanya menangkap siluet seorang namja di belakang punggung Hoseok. Yang punya punggung pun jadi ikut menolehkan kepalanya.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Hoseok. Matanya tak henti memandangi anak seusianya yang sibuk mengenakan kacamata renang.

"Park Jimin. Dia siswa pindahan di kelas kita yang datang minggu lalu." Terang Namjoon. Bersamaan dengan itu suara TAKK keras hasil karet kacamata renang yang ditarik memenuhi setiap sudut kolam renang indoor itu.

Park Jimin segera membungkukkan tubuhnya. Bersiap terjun ke kolam renang dengan gaya bebas kesukaannya. Dan begitu tubuhnya menyentuh air, Jimin segera menggerakkan kakinya dengan luwes. Dirinya terlihat tengah mengejar seorang anak lain yang berenang tepat di sebelahnya.

Yoongi yang merasa ada seseorang yang berusaha mensejajarinya mempercepat pergerakannya. Dan balapan dadakan itu tak terelakan.

.

"HAH!" Yoongi membuka kaca mata renang beserta penutup kepalanya. Dia berhasil mencapai ujung sepersekian detik lebih awal dari Jimin. Menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri dengan kuat. Rambut hitamnya yang berkilau bergerak kesana kemari, mencipratkan air dari setiap helainya.

Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat Namjoon yang sedang mengulurkan tangan kearahnya. "Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu didalam air, Yoonie."

Yoongi yang kembali menenggelamkan tubuhnya –hingga yang terlihat hanya rambut, mata, dan hidungnya saja- segera menyembul. "Berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama itu."

Menerima uluran tangan Namjoon yang langsung menarik dirinya keluar kolam.

"Itu tadi keren sekali, Yoongi! Aku ingin berenang sepertimu!" Hoseok berucap dengan semangat. Kedua tangannya terkepal di depan dada. Dengan wajahnya yang bling-bling dan sedikit rona merah dipipinya, membuat Jung Hoseok terlihat manis sekali.

.

Jimin yang entah sejak kapan sudah melepas kaca mata renang dan penutup kepalanya tersenyum memperhatikan ketiga bocah itu.

"Kau benar-benar cepat seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang. Berapa rekor waktumu?"

Yoongi memandang Jimin sebentar lalu mengalihkannya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan rekorku."

Rahang Jimin jatuh seketika mendengar penuturan Yoongi. Tapi kemudian dirinya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sama seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang."

Yoongi melirik Jimin yang baru keluar dari kolam renang. "Hoi, Min. Apa kau tertarik mengikuti relay denganku di kejuaraan berikutnya?"

Sekarang perhatian Yoongi tertuju sepenuhnya pada Jimin. Hanya tiga detik. Bocah manis itu lagi-lagi mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Aku hanya mau gaya bebas." Dan meninggalkan Jimin untuk menuju kolam renang lagi.

.

 **Itu benar.**

 **Aku tidak peduli jika mendapatkan waktu yang paling cepat atau tidak.**

 **Aku hanya ingin merasakan air.**

 **Dengan kulitku, mataku, jiwaku...**

 **Tidak pernah ragu dengan yang kurasakan.**

 **Yakin pada diri sendiri.**

 **Menyatu dengan air.**

 **Menerimanya.**

 **Maka kita akan saling menerima satu sama lain.**

.

.

TBC

.

.

Gimana? Gimana? Lanjut atau gak nih?

Kalo lanjut aku kerjain, kalo gak aku delete ._.v

Hehe, gak bagus bagus amat si bagus an aslinya –iyalah- itung itung ngisi waktu luang. Sekolahku banyak liburnya sih -_-

Dan masih butuh banyak ide cast. Bingung siapa yang mau dijadiin adek perempuannya Jimin. Ada saran?

Okeh, ditunggu review nya.

 _ **Tertanda,**_

 _ **johayo-kaisoo**_


	2. Chapter 2: Kembali Di Tempat Permulaan!

**johayo-kaisoo**

 **Min Yoongi seorang perenang berbakat yang tidak pernah peduli dengan rekornya bertemu dengan Park Jimin, seseorang yang sangat berambisi menjadi perenang dunia. Apalagi setelah dia bertemu dengan Yoongi. Namun, persahabatan itu menjadi pudar karena Yoongi.../"Aku tidak peduli dengan rekorku."/"Aku ingin balapan yang sesungguhnya!"/"Aku tidak mau berenang untukmu."/"Kau harus berenang untukku."**

 **FREE!/BANGTAN FIC/YOONMIN/YOONGI –SUGA- X JIMIN/BOYXBOY/T/Chaptered/FF REMAKE ANIME "FREE!"/Pasti udah banyak yang tahu lah ya, anime lama -_-/DLDR!/CHAP 2 is UP!**

.

.

.

.

" **Yah, itulah hal-hal yang selalu aku pikirkan waktu itu.**

 **Ada pepatah lama yang dikatakan oleh mendiang Nenekku.**

 **Saat berumur 10, kau akan dianggap keajaiban.**

 **Saat berumur 15, kau akan dianggap jenius.**

 **Tapi ketika berumur 20 tahun, kau hanyalah manusia biasa.**

 **Masih ada tiga tahun lagi sebelum aku menjadi manusia biasa.**

 **Aduh...**

 **Aku ingin segera menjadi manusia biasa."**

.

.

Chapter 2: Kembali Di Tempat Permulaan!

.

.

Pagi yang indah di awal musim semi tahun ini. Suara kicau burung yang sempat membeku bersama musim dingin terdengar saling menyahut. Air laut yang tenang berkilau ditimpa matahari pagi. Menambah kesan apik musim semi di kota Busan ini.

Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya selebar yang ia bisa. Hingga yang terlihat ia seperti orang tengah berlari. "Selamat pagi, Bibi Han." Sapanya kepada wanita tua yang dilaluinya. Namjoon memang ramah. Makannya banyak orang yang suka padanya. Walau dirinya tak seramah Hoseok tentunya.

"Selamat pagi juga, Namjoon." Balas Bibi Han. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu dalam tas jinjing yang dibawanya. "Bawalah ini." Menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan yang dibalut kain. Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya dan menerima benda itu. "Oh, terima kasih." Katanya.

Namjoon berlalu dari sana setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Menapaki tangga demi tangga yang tersusun rapi. Tanah disekitar tempat tinggalnya yang menanjak membuat dia harus selalu melewati tangga kemanapun dia pergi. Baru beberapa meter ia melangkah, tubuh tinggi itu kembali berhenti. Mundur tiga tingkat tangga dan berjongkok disana.

Apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu?

Oh, dia hanya sedang mengelus seekor kucing kecil berbulu putih bersih yang selalu mencuri perhatiannya setiap dia ingin menjemput sahabatnya itu. "Selamat pagi."

Hah... benar-benar pagi yang indah dalam takaran Namjoon.

.

TIINGG TOONGG

Sudah sekitar lima menitan Namjoon berdiri di depan sebuah rumah dua lantai itu. Mundur beberapa langkah hanya untuk melihat salah satu jendela di lantai dua yang terbuka. Namjoon menghela nafas berat.

"Oh, mau bagaimana lagi..." Gumamnya.

Dia segera menuju pintu belakang rumah itu. Berucap permisi tepat setelah pintunya terbuka. Melangkah masuk menuju sebuah ruangan dengan rak berisi baju kotor yang tergeletak sembarangan.

"Seperti biasa, dia ada di sini."

Namjoon berlalu kemudian membuka sebuah pintu yang ada di ruangan itu. "Aku masuk, ya." Menampakkan badan tingginya dari balik pintu berlatar coklat itu.

"PUAHH!"

Dan pemandangan Yoongi yang terduduk tiba-tiba dari acara menyelamnya di bath tube adalah yang pertama dilihatnya. Kepala pemuda manis itu bergerak ke kanan dan kiri dengan kuat. Kebiasaannya setiap selesai berenang.

Yoongi untuk yang kesekian kalinya mendongak ketika Namjoon mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. "Selamat pagi, Yoonie. Hehe.."

Yoongi terbengong sesaat sambil menatapi Namjoon. "Sudah kubilang untuk tidak memanggilku dengan nama itu." Menerima uluran tangan Namjoon dan berdiri.

Namjoon yang melihat penampilan Yoongi speechless seketika. "Kau memakai celana renang di balik bath tube lagi?"

"Biarin." Balas Yoongi. "Kau nanti bisa terlambat." Dengan wajah datar Yoongi berjalan keluar kamar mandinya.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu."

.

Bau harum ikan memenuhi setiap sudut dapur kecil itu. Warnanya yang kecoklatan menandakan hewan laut itu hampir matang.

"Tunggu, kenapa ikan bakar?!" Protes Namjoon di telinga kiri Yoongi.

"Aku belum sarapan." Balas Yoongi datar.

Namjoon memindai penampilan Yoongi dari atas kebawah. "Lagi-lagi kau memakai apron sambil memakai celana renang." Katanya. Sungguh, Namjoon tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Yoongi. Sebegitu gilanya kah namja gula ini pada renang? "Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Aku tidak mau celana renangku ini terkena minyak."

TRINGG

Namjoon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada benda kotak di sebelah kanan Yoongi. Sebuah roti panggang sukses keluar dari panggangannya. "Roti dan ikan?"

.

"Jadi? Kenapa kau menjemputku?" Tanya Yoongi membuka percakapan diantara dia dan Namjoon. Mereka tengah berjalan berdampingan menuju sekolah.

"Di upacara pembukaan kemarin kau tidak datang."

"Aku kan sakit."

"Apa kau sudah tahu akan masuk ke kelas apa?"

Yoongi diam. Membiarkan Namjoon melanjutkan ceritanya. Dan sesuai dugaannya, namja pirang itu mengatakan kalau mereka satu kelas lagi. Selain itu Namjoon juga bercerita kalau wali kelas mereka itu seorang wanita yang –ehem aneh dan anak anak sekelas mereka memberinya julukan. Dia juga mengajar literatur kuno. Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak peduli dengan siapa ia sekelas, siapa wali kelasnya dan segala tetek bengek tentangnya, dia hanya ingin – _"Suhunya harus sedikit lebih hangat lagi jadi aku bisa berenang di laut."_ Batinnya.

Biasalah. Seorang Min Yoongi apalagi kalau bukan berenang yang ada di otaknya.

"Semoga cuaca sebentar lagi hangat, jadi kau bisa berenang kembali." Seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Yoongi, Namjoon berkata demikian. Yoongi menatap Namjoon malas lalu menatap laut yang membentang di sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah.

...

"Park Chanyeol."

"Hadir."

"Oh Sehun."

"Hadir."

"Min Yoongi. Oh, perempuan pertama yang Saya absen."

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya. Sudah kesekian kalinya dirinya dikira perempuan. Apakah namanya sangat feminim? Rasanya tidak. Atau wajahnya yang cantik? Apa ini? Gurunya saja belum memandang wajahnya sama sekali.

"Songsaenim, Yoongi itu laki-laki." Namjoon berkata keras dengan tangannya yang mengacung tinggi. Namja tinggi itu sedikit memiringkan badannya ke kiri supaya lebih dekat dengan Yoongi. Membuat kelas yang tadinya hening menjadi ramai oleh tawa.

"Oh, jinjja? Maafkan Ibu, Yoongi-ssi." Taeyeon segera saja meminta maaf. Pasalnya muridnya itu kemarin tidak berangkat. "Nama Ibu Kim Taeyeon. Wali kelasmu yang baru. Senang bertemu denganmu."

..

"Aku dengar Taeyeon Songsaenim tinggal disekitar sini. Dia mengambil kuliah di Seoul dan mendapatkan pekerjaan di sana, tapi dia kembali setelah cita-citanya tidak tercapai."

Yoongi terus saja menatap keluar jendela sejak bel istirahat berbunyi. Tapi tak dipungkiri kalau namja pucat itu juga mendengarkan setiap pembicaraan teman sekelasnya tentang wali kelas mereka itu. " _Kami harus belajar dengan seseorang yang menganggap guru sebagai cita-cita cadangan? Aku ingin pulang._ " Yoongi membatin. Namja itu menghela nafasnya berat.

"Jadi makan siang kali ini..."

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Namjoon. Lelaki itu tengah menunjukkan sebuah bekal yang tadi pagi di dapatkannya dari ahjumma dekat rumah Yoongi. "Mau makan di atap?"

...

"Youngjoo-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepatlah!"

Youngjoo yang merasa namanya diteriaki mempercepat larinya. Sungguh sahabatnya itu orang yang sangat tidak sabaran. "Tunggu! Dan jangan memanggilku dengan tambahan kun!"

"Maaf!"

Youngjoo menghentikan larinya ketika seorang namja –lumayan- tinggi menabraknya. Gadis itu terdiam dan terus menatap orang tadi. Manik matanya mengikuti kemanapun lelaki itu pergi. Rasanya dia pernah melihat orang itu. Tapi dimana?

...

Dua orang lelaki itu berjalan berdampingan disepanjang koridor menuju atap. Namjoon masih setia menenteng tempat bekal berwarna orange-nya. Bukankah itu tujuan mereka keatap. Makan bersama.

"Aku tidak membawa makan siang." Kata Yoongi saat mereka belum seberapa jauh dari kelas. Sebenarnya Namjoon sudah mengusulkan lelaki itu untuk beli dulu di kantin. Tapi dia terlalu malas untuk berjalan kesana. Dan Namjoon dengan berbaik hati menawarkan bekal cumi-cuminya untuk Yoongi.

"Yoonie! Namjoon hyung!"

Suara panggilan yang cukup cempreng itu membuat Yoongi dan Namjoon menoleh ke sumber suara. Disana, di bawah tangga mereka mendapati Hoseok yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka. Rupanya Hoseok juga murid di SMA mereka.

"Yoonie?!" Yoongi dan Namjoon menggumamkan nama itu secara bersamaan. Terlonjak kaget saat ingat siapa yang sering memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

"Hoseok?!"

.

Semilir angin khas musim semi berhembus menerpa wajah Yoongi. Lelaki itu tengah menyandarkan badannya ke tembok pembatas yang ada di atap. Menatap pemandangan laut yang terlihat jela dari sana. Di sebelahnya ada Hoseok dan Namjoon.

"Sudah berapa tahun, ya? Aku tidak menyangka bisa melihatmu setelah klub renang itu di tutup." Namjoon membuka suara diantara ketiganya. Memang, setelah klub renang mereka saat kecil dulu itu di tutup, Yoongi dan Namjoon tidak pernah lagi bertemu Hoseok. Dan kini saat di SMA mereka bertemu kembali.

Hoseok mengangguk mengiyakan. Matanya masih tak lepas dari pemandangan indah yang tersaji di depanya. "Oh, ada pohon sakura di dekat kolam!" Katanya. "Bukankah di dekat kolam SD juga ada pohon sakura seperti itu ya, Yoonie."

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Hoseok. "Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan nama seperti itu?"

"Tapi itu kan namamu, Yoonie." Hoseok balas memandang Yoongi. Kini dua orang itu hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kolam renang itu sudah usang dan sudah tidak di pakai lagi." Suara Namjoon membuat Yoongi maupun Hoseok kembali menatap kolam renang.

Ah, iya. Kolam renang itu kondisinya sangat... memprihatinkan. Lagi pula disini, tidak ada klub renang juga.

"Lalu, kau berenang di mana?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Aku sudah berhenti."

"Apa?! Kenapa berhenti?" Hoseok tersentak. Tak pernah terlintas sedikit pun di pikirannya kalau Yoongi berhenti berenang. Bukankah Yoongi itu sangat gila berenang? Lagipula, Hoseok kan ingin berenang bersama Yoongi lagi di SMA.

"Kita bukan anak kecil lagi." Kata Yoongi datar. "Ada hal yang tidak bisa selalu sesuai dengan keinginan kita."

Hoseok menatap Yoongi sendu. Namja itu sangat sangat dan sangat ingin berenang bersama Yoongi. Namjoon yang melihat itu merasa kasihan juga. "Ya, dia memang mungkin sudah berhenti, tapi dia masih menyukainya. Yoongi itu tidak bisa hidup tanpa air." Hibur Namjoon. Hoseok hanya mendengarkan saja. Ah, iya benar. Yoongi kan tidak bisa hidup tanpa air. Tapi rasanya, Yoongi jadi seperti ikan. Namjoon juga menceritakan Yoongi yang masih suka berenang di laut saat musim panas. Dan dia yang setiap paginya menyelam di bath tube. Hoseok sempat protes sebenarnya. Itu kan bukan berenang. Itu sama saja dengan mandi.

"Bagaimana kalau pemandian air panas?" Hoseok mengusulkan. Tangan rampingnya menggoyangkan bahu Yoongi dengan kencang. Yoongi hanya menatap lelaki itu malas.

"Aku tidak tahan dengan panasnya." Balas Yoongi. Hoseok tak mendengarkan. Tetap menggoyangkan bahu Yoongi sampai namja manis itu akhirnya menyerah.

" _Hoseok tidak berubah sama sekali._ " Batin Namjoon.

.

Namjoon memerhatikan dua orang gadis yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka bertiga. Ketika lelaki itu tengah menatapnya dengan intens, gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan balas menatapnya. Tapi kemudian gadis berambut pink itu menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Namjoon tersentak. Sepertinya dia tahu siapa gadis itu. Cuma Namjoon lupa-lupa ingat.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf.. Maaf banget udah update lama, pendek pula haha. Aku lagi (sok) sibuk sibuknya, sampai gak bisa rasain yang namanya liburan -_-

Oya, untuk cast Youngjoo, itu pakai namaku xD aku bingung siapa artis Korea perempuan yang namanya kaya laki-laki. Yodah pake namaku aja berhubung namaku emang nama anak laki-laki

Sekali lagi mian kalo jelek. Aku gak pinter ubah ke dalam bentuk narasi. Makannya banyakan dialog. Mohon di maklumi.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah me-review :3

Semoga menghibur.

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3: Kembali Di Tempat Permulaan!

**johayo-kaisoo**

 **Min Yoongi seorang perenang berbakat yang tidak pernah peduli dengan rekornya bertemu dengan Park Jimin, seseorang yang sangat berambisi menjadi perenang dunia. Apalagi setelah dia bertemu dengan Yoongi. Namun, persahabatan itu menjadi pudar karena Yoongi.../"Aku tidak peduli dengan rekorku."/"Aku ingin balapan yang sesungguhnya!"/"Aku tidak mau berenang untukmu."/"Kau harus berenang untukku."**

 **FREE!/BANGTAN FIC/YOONMIN/YOONGI –SUGA- X JIMIN/BOYXBOY/T/Chaptered/FF REMAKE ANIME "FREE!"/Pasti udah banyak yang tahu lah ya, anime lama -_-/DLDR!/CHAP 3 is UP!**

.

.

.

.

Namjoon memerhatikan dua orang gadis yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka bertiga. Ketika lelaki itu tengah menatapnya dengan intens, gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan balas menatapnya. Tapi kemudian gadis berambut pink itu menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Namjoon tersentak. Sepertinya dia tahu siapa gadis itu. Cuma Namjoon lupa-lupa ingat.

.

.

Chapter 2: Kembali Di Tempat Permulaan! (Bagian B)

.

.

Hoseok menapaki tangga demi tangga menuju kelasnya. Dibelakangnya Yoongi dan Hoseok mengikuti. Tiba-tiba namja itu membalikkan badannya. "Hoi, apa kalian tahu jika klub renang yang pernah kita ikuti waktu kecil dulu akan di hancurkan." Setelah berkata demikian Hoseok kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Tangannya ia goyangkan ke kanan dan kekiri. "Jadi sebelum itu terjadi, bagaimana jika kita mampir dulu?" Hoseok mengusulkan. Ia tak tahu kalau Yoongi di belakangnya menampakkan raut kaget, berbeda dengan Namjoon yang masih biasa-biasa saja.

"Untuk menggalinya?" Namjoon bertanya. Nampak keberatan dengan usul Hoseok tadi.

"Benar!" Hoseok mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya menirukan gaya orang mengendap-endap. "Kita bisa menyusup malam-malam..."

"Kau kesana saja sendirian." Yoongi memotong ucapan Hoseok. Saat namja itu akan melewati Hoseok, Hoseok sontak mencegahnya. "Jangan begitu!" Protesnya.

"Ayo ikutlah dengan kami, Yoonie."

Yoongi hanya berekspresi datar memandang Hoseok. Sungguh, ia sangat tidak tertarik ke sana. Apa lagi malam-malam. "Aku tidak mau." Membalikkan badannya sehingga dia membelakangi Hoseok.

Namjoon yang sedari tadi diam kini ada di sebelah keduanya. Terkikik geli melihat Hoseok yang terus merayu Yoongi agar lelaki es itu mau kesana. "Kenapa kau tidak mau ikut?"

"Tidak! Terlalu merepotkan." Katanya keras. Lama-lama dia risih juga dengan Hoseok yang menempel padanya dan menggoyangkan bahunya. Kebiasaannya kalau meminta sesuatu.

Namjoon terlihat berpikir. Tangannya ditaruh dibawah dagunya. "Padahal disana ada kolam renangnya juga." Namjoon melirik Yoongi. Dia sekilas melihat alis Yoongi yang terangkat sebelah. Sepertinya rencananya akan berhasil. "Kolamnya lebih besar daripada bath tube." Namjoon rasanya ingin tertawa. Dia tahu, Yoongi mulai tergoda. Tapi memang dia dasanya datar. Jadi Yoongi terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya. Namjoon telah berhasil merayunya.

...

Hari telah senja. Matahari bersinar kekuningan. Ketiga lelaki penyuka renang itu telah sampai di rumah Yoongi. Mereka memutuskan menunggu malam di rumahnya. Ide Hoseok tentang menyelinap ke klub renang mereka dulu sepenuhnya disetujui.

"Kau tinggal disini sendirian ya, Yoonie." Hoseok membuka jendela rumah Yoongi.

Namjoon yang ada dibelakangnya menyahut, "Ibunya ikut ayahnya karena urusan pekerjaan." Namja itu memegang sebuah sekop dengan kedua tangannya.

.

"Tunggu! Ikan lagi?" Namjoon yang melihat Yoongi tengah menggoreng ikan memprotes. Apa tidak ada lauk lain di sini? Setiap dia mengunjungi Yoongi yang dia masak hanya ikan.

"Kalau tidak mau ya tidak usah di makan." Jawab Yoongi ketus. Namjoon kaget mendengar jawaban ketus Yoongi.

Hoseok menolehkan kepalanya pada Namjoon. "Sepertinya enak. Yoonie memang pintar memasak ya." Berbeda dengan Namjoon, Hoseok mengatakan hal itu dengan riang.

Namjoon memerhatikan tekstur ikan yang mulai matang. "Jadi, apa kau sudah benar-benar yakin?" Dia kembali menanyai Hoseok.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakannya tadi? Apa kau tidak mau?"

"Bukan begitu. Apa tidak apa-apa jika hanya kita bertiga yang menggalinya?" Namjoon kembali meragu. Ekspresinya itu malah membuat Hoseok murung.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Kata Hoseok. Dia memutar badannya ke samping agar lebih jelas menatap Namjoon. "Jiminie sudah tidak ada di Korea lagi."

Yoongi menunduk. Terus memperhatikan ikan gorengannya dengan pandangan kosong. Seketika ingatannya tentang Jimin berputar kembali di otaknya.

 _Flashback_

 _Yoongi memerhatikan tumpukan batu bata yang tersusun rapi sebagai pembatas sebuah pohon sakura di sekolah dasarnya. Di batu bata itu tertulis coretan dirinya dan juga kedua temannya. Berbagai gambar, dan juga tulisan "Love", "Forever", "Peace, "I Swim", "Best", dan lain-lain terlihat sangat jelas. Apalagi mereka menuliskannya dengan cat berwarna-warni._

" _Aku tidak akan masuk SMP di sini." Suara cempreng khas Jimin memecah suasana hening di antara mereka. Yoongi yang mendengarnya membulatkan kedua matanya kaget dan menoleh ke arah Jimin. Lelaki itu tengah menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sambil menatap ke arah langit._

 _Namjoon yang juga berada di sana sama terkejutnya dengan Yoongi. "Apa maksudmu, Jim?"_

" _Aku akan pergi ke Australia. Aku akan masuk ke sekolah renang."_

 _Jimin dengan santainya mengatakan hal itu. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan Yoongi apalagi menatap wajahnya._

 _Yoongi menyerngitkan keningnya mendengar penuturan Jimin. Tapi pemuda manis itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tumpukan-tumpukan batu bata di depannya. Mata caramelnya jatuh pada tulisan "For the team.""Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Dengan suara lirih Yoongi bertanya._

 _Jimin yang sempat memejamkan matanya kembali membukanya. Matanya terus menatap ke langit. "Aku ingin menjadi atlit renang untuk olimpiade."_

 _Yoongi kembali menyerngit. Sepertinya dia sedikit tidak menyukainya. Bagaimana tidak? Jimin merupakan teman –ah ani, sahabat dekatnya –selain Namjoon dan Hoseok. Mereka selalu pergi kemanapun bersama-sama. Mempunyai hobi yang sama membuat mereka semakin tak terpisahkan. Yoongi pikir mereka akan tetap seperti ini selamanya. Tapi ternyata, Jimin malah pergi meninggalkannya._

" _Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami sejak dulu?" Tanya Namjoon, suaranya terdengar meninggi. "Bagaimana dengan relay?"_

 _Jimin menjejalkan tangannya di kedua saku celana panjangnya. Melangkahkan kakinya bermaksud pergi dari sana. "Aku berenang di relay. Aku berangkat sehari setelah turnamen. Jadi ini terakhir kalinya kita berempat berenang bersama-sama."_

 _Namjoon menatap Yoongi yang sedari tadi menunduk. Matanya menyiratkan raut kecewa._

" _Aku hanya berenang dengan gaya bebas."_

" _Itu sebabnya aku berenang di relay." Jimin menyahut. Setelah beberapa langkah berjalan, dia kemudian berhenti. Tangannya yang sejajar dengan dada terkepal. "Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kita." Jimin membalikkan badanya. Dengan wajah tegas dia berkata, "Ayo kita berenang bersama, Min Yoongi."_

 _Angin yang bertiup menerbangkan bunga berwarna pink khas Jepang itu. Baik Jimin maupun Yoongi sama-sama terdiam. Yoongi tak merubah posisi menunduknya dari tadi. Jimin hanya memandangi lelaki itu._

" _Jika kau berenang bersamaku, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang belum pernah kau lihat sebelumnya."_

 _Jimin tersenyum sangat lebar. Menampilkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi. Dan Yoongi yang melihatnya hanya diam._

 _..._

Ketiga lelaki muda itu memindai sebuah bangunan tua yang sudah rusak dari atas kebawah. Bangunan dengan gambar seorang perenang sudah pasti merupakan tempat klub renang Yoongi dulu.

"Tempat ini seperti tempat sampah." Namjoon berujar. Matanya tak kunjung lepas dari tembok yang retak.

Hoseok merogoh sesuatu dari saku celana belakangnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah buntalan kertas berisikan sesuatu. Yoongi yang melihatnya hanya memandangnya datar. "Ini untuk jaga-jaga." Ujar Hoseok. Tangannya membuka buntalan itu dan menunjukkan isinya pada Yoongi dan Namjoon. "Garam murni."

"Garam?"

Hoseok yang tadinya menghadap Namjoon, membalikkan badannya. Matanya sekali lagi memandang bangunan klub renang itu. "Mereka bilang tempat ini berhantu."

Namjoon meremang. Memeluk lebih erat sekop yang ia bawa-bawa dari tadi. "Jangan menakutiku." Katanya sambil terkekeh pelan. Namja jangkung ini sungguh takut dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu.

"Aku tidak berbohong!" Hoseok membentak. "Banyak orang yang melihat bayangan yang lewat di sekitar sini." Namjoon memperhatikan salah satu jendela yang ujung kacanya pecah dan ada sarang laba-labanya. Dia tetap mendengarkan cerita Hoseok, walau itu malah menambah takut dirinya. "Dan mendengar suara tangisan." Matanya kini jatuh pada gambar besar seorang perenang. Di kedua matanya terdapat coretan seperti menangis dengan air mata berwarna merah. Namjoon tersenyum kecut. Dari mulutnya terdengar kekehan lirih.

"Jangan diam saja." Hoseok yang melihat Namjoon malah membeku berjalan mengelilinginya sambil menaburkan –yang katanya- garam murni kebadan Namjoon. "Baiklah selanjutnya, Yoonie." Dan dia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Yoongi.

Yoongi tersentak. Sepertinya dia menyadari sesuatu. Yoongi melirik bahunya. Hoodie birunya kini penuh dengan taburan garam dapur. Dia juga melirik Hoseok dan Namjoon yang ada di sebelahnya. "Hoi." Katanya.

"E-eh?!" Namjoon lagi lagi tersentak. Kini Hoseok juga ikut sepertinya. "A-ada apa?"

"Ini bukan garam." Yoongi menjilat jari telunjuknya. Menyecap apa yang tadi Hoseok taburkan pada dirinya. "Ini gula."

...

Hoseok memainkan senter yang ada ditangannya. Menerangi lorong gelap yang mereka lewati bertiga. "Seperti neraka." Yoongi bergumam. Memperhatikan tembok usang di sebelah kanannya. Namjoon yang berjalan ditengah sesekali menyahuti celetukkan Hoseok. Lelaki penakut ini terus menggenggam sekop yang sedari tadi di bawanya dengan erat.

PRANGG!

"A-Apaa!" Namjoon sontak melompat kebelakang punggung Yoongi. Sekaleng kosong soda tiba-tiba terlempar kearah mereka.

"Kakiku menendang kaleng kosong." Hoseok berbalik. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Senter yang dibawanya menyorot wajahnya dari bawah.

Namjoon balas menatapnya datar. Menurutnya, Hoseok sengaja melakukan itu untuk menakutinya.

Mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap bangunan itu. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sesosok bayangan mengikuti mereka.

Hoseok mengarahkan senternya pada loker-loker berwarna pink di ruang ganti dan shower-shower di ruang pembilasan.

"Tempat ini..."

Hoseok berlari. Memasuki ruangan yang dulunya dipakai untuk ruang tunggu. Memperhatikan satu persatu foto yang masih terpajang rapi di dinding ruangan itu. Namjoon dan Yoongi mengikutinya di belakang. "Cepatlah kemari!" Serunya. "Foto ini ketika kita memenangkan relay." Menunjuk salah satu foto yang ada di sana.

Difoto itu mereka berempat –Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok dan Jimin- berpose di depan kamera dengan Jimin yang membawa piala di tangan kirinya. Sedang tangan kanannya merangkul bahu Yoongi. Mereka memandang kamera dengan mata berbinar. Yah, kecuali Yoongi. Namja manis itu malah memalingkan wajahnya seperti enggan di foto.

Yoongi menatap foto Jimin intens. Mengingatkannya pada relay hari itu.

" _Aku akan tunjukkan padamu sesuatu yang belum kau lihat sebelumnya."_

 _._

 _Yoongi memakai kacamata renangnya. Jimin sudah mulai mendekat pada pinggir kolam. Yang artinya giliran Yoongi untuk menunjukkan gaya bebasnya tiba. Manik kecoklatannya tak sedikitpun lepas dari Jimin. Memandang bocah lelaki itu yang dengan luwes berenang menggunakan gaya kupu-kupu._

 _Yoongi melompat. Menyelami air yang seolah sudah menunggunya._

 _._

" _Kita berempat memenangkan ini bersama, tidak mungkin jika salah satu dari kita membawanya pulang."_

 _Jimin meletakkan kotak berisi piala itu kedalam tanah yang sebelumnya dia dan ketiga sahabatnya gali. Menutup kotak itu dan bersiap menguburnya. "Jadi kita masukkan saja ke kapsul waktu."_

" _Kita gali kembali ketika kita dewasa nanti." Jimin memandang Hoseok. Bocah lelaki itu tengah memandangi piala mereka dengan mata berbinar. "Romantis, kan?" Jimin tertawa._

"Yoongi."

"Yoongi, ayolah."

Yoongi tersentak ketika Namjoon memanggilnya.

"Aku rasa tanda itu masih ada di sana." Ujar Hoseok. Berjalan lurus melewati sebuah persimpangan di lorong gedung itu.

"Bisakah kita sedikit lebih cepat?" Namjoon mengeluh. Sepertinya namja pirang ini sudah tidak betah berada di tempat gelap itu. "E-Eh!"

Namjoon yang sedari tada memegangi ujung jaket Yoongi makin menggenggamnya erat. Langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat seseorang berjalan di ujung lorong. Yoongi yang merasa bajunya tertarik kebelakang jadi ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Dirinya juga melihat orang yang sedang diperhatikan Namjoon.

Orang itu semakin mendekat. Dengan jaket hitam dan topi hitam yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya membuat Namjoon menahan nafasnya. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang. Atau dia saja yang kelewat penakut?

Orang itu mengangkat wajahnya. Menampilkan mata hitamnya yang tajam. Mata Yoongi melebar. Menyadari siapa sosok yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya sekarang.

"Yo."

"Siapa dia?" Bisik Hoseok. Sepertinya dia belum menyadari sosok yang sekarang berdiri tepat didepan mereka bertiga.

"Aku tidak tahu." Namjoon balas berbisik.

"Aku tidak mengira bisa bertemu kalian di sini." Orang itu menyentuh bagian belakang topinya, untuk kemudian ditariknya dan menimbulkan bunyi 'takk' pelan.

Namjoon dan Hoseok berteriak berbarengan. Mereka sudah tau siapa orang yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"JIMIN!"

TBC

.

.

Hai.. saya update. Hehe... *cengengesan* lama? Maaf ya, saya kena writer block -_-

Oya gimana, BTS di Indonya? Kenapa Bangtan malah dikata sombong karena gak senyum waktu di bandara? Oh, ayolah. Bangtan kan pada kecapek an. Lagian itu SH Ent... heh bikin gregetan jadi army kan yang kena.

Maaf ya dateng dateng curhat. Gregetan si aku xD

Oya lagi, HBD buat RM!

Ttd

johayo-kaisoo


	4. Chapter 4: Kembali Di Tempat Permulaan!

**johayo-kaisoo**

 **Min Yoongi seorang perenang berbakat yang tidak pernah peduli dengan rekornya bertemu dengan Park Jimin, seseorang yang sangat berambisi menjadi perenang dunia. Apalagi setelah dia bertemu dengan Yoongi. Namun, persahabatan itu menjadi pudar karena Yoongi.../"Aku tidak peduli dengan rekorku."/"Aku ingin balapan yang sesungguhnya!"/"Aku tidak mau berenang untukmu."/"Kau harus berenang untukku."**

 **FREE!/BANGTAN FIC/YOONMIN/YOONGI –SUGA- X JIMIN/BOYXBOY/T/Chaptered/Tambahan Cast Youngjoo (OC)/FF REMAKE ANIME "FREE!"/Pasti udah banyak yang tahu lah ya, anime lama -_-/DLDR!/CHAP 4 is UP!**

.

 **Note: Yo! Readers-nim Youngjoo di sini OC, okeh okeh**

.

.

.

.

"Yo."

"Siapa dia?" Bisik Hoseok. Sepertinya dia belum menyadari sosok yang sekarang berdiri tepat didepan mereka bertiga.

"Aku tidak tahu." Namjoon balas berbisik.

"Aku tidak mengira bisa bertemu kalian di sini." Orang itu menyentuh bagian belakang topinya, untuk kemudian ditariknya dan menimbulkan bunyi 'takk' pelan.

Namjoon dan Hoseok berteriak berbarengan. Mereka sudah tau siapa orang yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"JIMIN!"

.

.

Chapter 4: Kembali Di Tempat Permulaan! (Bagian D)

.

.

"Kau kembali dari Australia!" Hoseok berseru senang. Menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Jimin dan menggoyangkannya.

Namjoon yang bertemu sahabat masa kecilnya itu tersenyum begitu lebar. Menampilkan gigi-gigi putih dan rapinya. "Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Jimin yang sedari tadi diam menatap Yoongi datar. Tak memperdulikan Hoseok yang terus mengoceh tentang pertemuan mereka disini yang merupakan takdir. Jimin tersenyum sinis pada Yoongi. "Kau masih berteman dengan mereka berdua?"

Namjoon dan Hoseok kaget. Nada suara Jimin terdengar dingin dan tak bersahabat. "Kau tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman." Lanjut Jimin.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Jim?" Raut wajah Namjoon berubah murung. Jimin sudah berubah pikirnya. Namja yang dulunya suka cengengesan berubah menjadi dingin seperti es –seperti Yoongi jadinya.

Yoongi menunduk. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Jimin. "Dan bagaimana denganmu? Kau belajar sesuatu?"

"Yoongi!"

Jimin merenggangkan otot badannya."Aku senang kau bertanya begitu." Dengan wajah sok bisanya dia menantang Yoongi balapan.

Yoongi yang memang sejak awal seperti menantikan ini mengiyakan saja. Mengabaikan Hoseok dan Namjoon yang heboh mencegahnya.

.

"Akan kutunjukkan perbedaan antara kita berdua." Kata Jimin sambil membuka jaket dan kaos yang ia pakai. Ia juga menanggalkan celana trining panjangnya. Menyisakan celana renang dengan corak ungu di kedua sisinya.

Yoongi melakukan hal yang sama. Dia sekarang juga hanya menyisakan celana renang selutut bercorak biru.

"Mereka akan berenang disitu? Eh, tunggu dulu! Yoongi itu ide yang buruk." Namjoon berteriak. Mencegah Yoongi dan Jimin yang sudah bersiap memulai balapan mereka.

"Ayo, Yoongi. Ready, go!"

 **TRAAKKK**

Hoseok menyalakan senternya. Menyorot ujung kolam renang yang ternyata... tidak ada airnya.

"Tidak ada airnya." Hoseok tertawa senang.

Jimin berdecih. Melepas kacamata renang yang sebelumya sudah ia pasang. "Orang lemah." Ujarnya pada Yoongi. Memakai kembali bajunya dan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"O, iya." Jimin bersuara. "Apa kalian kesini untuk benda ini?"

Jimin memperlihatkan piala relay yang berhasil mereka raih pada kejuaraan dulu. "Aku sudah tidak membutuhkan benda ini lagi." Setelah berkata demikian, Jimin melepaskan genggamannya pada piala berwarna biru muda itu.

"E-Eh!"

Namjoon dan Hoseok sontak berusaha menangkapnya. Tapi karena jarak mereka dengan Jimin yang lumayan jauh, piala itu jatuh kelantai klub yang dingin.

"Jimin..."

...

Yoongi membuka matanya. Menatap langit biru yang membentang diatasnya. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan dibelakang kepalanya. Namja manis ini tengah tiduran di taman sekolah. "Apa aku bermimpi?" Gumamnya.

"Tidak itu bukan mimpi." Namjoon meneriaki Yoongi. Dia dan Hoseok ada di sebelah Yoongi sekarang. Bedanya mereka berdua duduk dan Yoongi yang tiduran terlentang.

Hoseok melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Matanya juga menatap langit seperti Yoongi. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Jimin benar-benar aneh."

Namjoon memajukan badannya. Mendekatkannya pada Yoongi. "Kenapa orang sepertinya menantangmu untuk berlomba?"

"Hantu." Yoongi yang sama sekali tidak tertarik membicarakan Jimin merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping.

"Tapi dia tidak terbang." Sahut Hoseok polos.

"Doppelganger."

.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang yeoja yang memperhatikan mereka. Yeoja berambut pink itu tampak sangat serius.

"Apa kau mengenal mereka?" Sahabat yeoja pink tadi tiba tiba datang. Ikut memperhatikan apa yang tengah diperhatikan sahabatnya itu.

Yeoja tadi mengangguk. "Mereka dulunya di klub renang yang sama. Min Yoongi, lelaki yang namanya mirip perempuan."

Hikari. Perempuan Jepang sahabat Youngjoo –yeoja bersurai pink- itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Youngjoo. "Apa hubunganmu dengan mereka?" Bisiknya.

"Itu rahasia." Youngjoo meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

Hikari melirik Yoongi. Kemudian kembali melihat sahabatnya. "Itu artinya kau memiliki kesamaan dengan mereka. Kau perempuan yang namanya mirip lelaki."

Youngjoo menatap Hikari datar. Sebuah perempatan muncul dikepalanya. "Makannya berhenti memanggilku dengan tambahan 'kun'!"

...

 **RUANG GURU**

"Kalian berdua!" Teriakan membahana itu terdengar dari ruang guru. Namjoon dan Hoseok yang berdiri di depan guru BK mereka menunduk lesu. "Tempat itu memang sudah ditinggalkan tapi tetap kalian tidak boleh masuk tanpa izin. Kalian mengerti?"

Namjoon mengumamkan kata maaf. Rencana mereka menyusup malam-malam ke klub renang ketahuan pihak sekolah. Dan akhirnya, disinilah mereka. Diruang guru menghadap sang guru BK. Yoongi tidak ikut kesana. Lelaki pucat itu berhasil kabur dari sekapan guru BK.

"Sekarang aku rasa sudah cukup." Taeyeon yang melihat kedua anak didiknya di marahi berusaha menengahi mereka. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

...

"Park Jimin..."

"Park Jimin..."

Hoseok membaca satu persatu nama yang terdapat di loker sekolah mereka. Sudah beberapa loker dia mencari belum menemukannya juga. "Apa dia benar-benar pindah ke sekolah kita?" Tanya Hoseok. Namjoon yang juga sedang mencari nama Jimin hanya bergumam tidak tahu.

"Ah!" Namjoon berteriak pelan. Tulisan 'Park Youngjoo' tertampang jelas dihadapannya. Pemuda tinggi itu menyerngit. Nama yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya. "Ah aku ingat sekarang..." Ucapnya. "Itu adalah kakaknya Jimin."

...

Yoongi memainkan kakinya yang terbenam dalam bath tube. Hari ini ia membolos sekolah. Tidak mood katanya. Sebenarnya Yoongi mendengar suara bell rumahnya berbunyi sedari tadi. Tapi dia membiarkannya saja. Siapa suruh datang saat moodnya buruk seperti ini. Gara-gara Jimin sih -_-

.

Youngjoo memundurkan badannya. Menatap jendela lantai dua rumah Yoongi. Iya, dia yang datang kerumah Yoongi. Dan pemuda mungil itu tidak membukakan pintu untuknya. Youngjoo berbalik hendak meninggalkan rumah sederhana itu. Tapi baru satu langkah gadis itu berjalan didepannya berdiri Namjoon dan Hoseok.

.

"Jadi kau juga memilih SMA Bangtan, Noona?"

Hoseok membuka percakapan. Sekarang mereka tengah berada di sebuah gubuk kecil dekat rumah Yoongi. Gubuk sederhana yang menampilkan pemandangan pantai Busan. Youngjoo menangguk menanggapi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Yoongi?"

"Anou... itu..." Youngjoo menggaruk pipinya. "Aku ingin membicarakan tentang Jimin dengannya."

"Jadi Jimin benar-benar kembali dari Australia?"

Youngjoo mengangguk kembali. Matanya menyapu birunya air laut. "Bulan lalu dia kembali dan sekarang dia mengikuti upacara pembukaan SMA Samezuka. Itu sekolah yang diasramakan. Jadi sekarang dia belum pulang."

"Samezuka? Kelompok perenang?" Gumam Namjoon.

...

Yoongi menatap datar kedua sahabat seperjuangannya. Hoseok sedari tadi membujuknya untuk mengunjungi SMA Samezuka. Dia bilang Jimin bersekolah disana. Tentu saja langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Yoongi.

"Bukankah kau ingin melihat Jimin?" Namjoon ikut-ikutan membujuk Yoongi.

"Kita sudah bertemu dengannya kemarin." Jawab Yoongi datar. Mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah hasil berendam di bathtube.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya berat. Sepertinya dia harus mengeluarkan jurus ampuhnya agar Yoongi tidak menolak ajakan mereka. "Aku rasa jika kau ikut, kau bisa berenang di sana. SMA Samezuka punya kolam renang di dalam ruangan."

...

 **SMA Samezuka**

Namjoon dan Hoseok berjalan mengendap-endap. Mengintip lewat jendela rendah yang menampilkan siswa Samezuka sedang berlatih berenang. Sesekali terdengar teriakan teriakan nyaring berisi perintah dari pelatih mereka. Namjoon mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Jimin. Sesekali lelaki pirang itu bertanya pada Hoseok apakah dia sudah menemukan Jimin.

"Ya! Yoongi." Namjoon menoleh pada Yoongi yang berdiri tepat dibelakang mereka. Tapi didetik berikutnya Namjoon menjerit tertahan. Menahan tangan Yoongi yang hendak membuka sabuknya. "Jangan buka bajumu di sini!" Protes Namjoon.

Yoongi menepis tangan Namjoon, "Kau membawaku kesini untuk berenang, kan?" Yoongi balas berteriak.

Hoseok yang melihat kedua temannya itu ribut sendiri segera menenangkan mereka berdua. Menjanjikan Yoongi bisa berenang jika kolam renang Samezuka sudah kosong. Namjoon merengut. Agak keberatan akan tawaran Hoseok.

"Kita masuk tanpa izin?"

"Kemarin guru kita bilang untuk melakukan apa yang kita inginkan." Ujar Hoseok sambil mengedipkan matanya. Namjoon menyerah. Terserah dua namja itu sajalah.

Tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap sosok Yoongi yang sudah melepas baju dan celananya. Kini, namja manis itu hanya mengenakan celana renang bercorak ungu miliknya. "Tunggu sebentar lagi!"

...

Matahari sudah kembali keperaduannya. Ketiga namja itu masih saja berada di area kolam renang SMA Samezuka. Memasuki kolam renang indoor itu dengan mengendap endap. Yoongi yang memang sudah menunggu momen ini sedari tadi segera membuka pakaiannya dan menceburkan diri kedalam kolam. Tak menghiraukan Namjoon yang mengoceh memarahinya.

Hoseok menatap Yoongi lekat. Senyum kecil muncul dibibirnya. "Yoongi masih mengingatkanku pada lumba-lumba. Namjoon hyung, ayo kita berenang juga."

"Tidak mau! Kita akan mendapatkan masalah jika mereka menemukan kita! Lagipula kita kan ingin melihat Jimin."

Hoseok melepas atasannya. "Kita hanya berenang sebentar. Jika kita tidak menyalakan lampu mereka tidak akan tahu kalo kita disini. Sudah ya!"

Hoeok ikut melempar dirinya kedalam kolam. Menyusul Yoongi yang sudah berenang duluan di depannya. Namjoon menepuk dahinya pelan. Keputusannya mengajak kedua temannya itu untuk ke Samezuka merupakan kesalahan besar. Namjoon menatap kolam renang. Hoseok memanggilnya dari sana. Mau tak mau namja ini mendekat kearahnya. Namun tiba-tiba, Hoseok menarik kaki kanannya, membuat Namjoon tercebur. Hoseok yang merasa rencananya berhasil tertawa lepas. Namjoon tengah memelototkan matanya pada Hoseok.

 **CKLEKK**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Sontak Hoseok menghentikan tawanya. Dari balik pintu muncul Jimin yang masih menggunakan kemeja sekolahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya namja itu datar.

"Kita datang untuk bertemu denganmu-" Hoseok mengangkat tangannya. Membuat gestur 'Hallo' pada Jimin.

"Keluar!"

"Jimin..." Hoseok menurunkan tangannya. Menatap sendu Jimin.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi muncul didepan mereka. Keluar dari kolam dan berdiri tepan dihadapan Jimin. "Tiga tahun lagi aku akan menjadi manusia biasa. Aku rasa tak ada salahnya aku menunggu sedikit lebih lama." Mengibaskan rambut basahnya dan setelahnya menatap tepat ke kedua manik hitam Jimin. "Aku ingin kau menunjukkan itu lagi. Aku sudah lupa dengan yang kulihat waktu itu."

Jimin terkesiap. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah seringai. "Baiklah aku akan melakukannya. Tapi tak akan sama dengan waktu itu. Aku akan tunjukkan padamu sesuatu yang berbeda dari waktu itu."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yo! Laptop sayah kena virus -_- Berimbas pada file anime Free! saya

Sekian. Curhatnya cuma itu doang


End file.
